1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method of reproducing Audio-Visual (AV) data in an interactive mode, and an information storage medium therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
PC-based DVDs (hereinafter, referred to as “interactive DVD”) capable of reproducing Audio-Visual (AV) data in an interactive mode have been on the market. The interactive DVD stores interactive data supporting an interactive function as well as AV data according to a conventional DVD-Video standard. The AV data recorded on the interactive DVD can be displayed in two modes: one is a video mode in which AV data is displayed in the same form as in a general DVD-Video and the other is an interactive mode in which an AV picture that is reproduced from AV data is embedded and displayed in an interactive picture that is reproduced from interactive data. For example, in a case where the AV data is a movie title, a corresponding movie is shown on the AV picture and various additional information including the scenario of the movie, the story of the movie, the pictures of casts, etc., is displayed on the interactive picture. The additional information can be displayed in synchronization with the movie title (AV data). For example, when a specific actor appears, interactive data containing his/her personal history information can be reproduced and displayed.
The interactive data includes a markup document written in a markup language; a script code as an internal file of a markup document or as a separate file to be linked with the markup document; and an audio file, an animation file, an image file, etc., to be linked with the markup document and be reproduced along with the markup document.
Considering that the interactive mode is aimed to provide a user with various additional contents using markup documents, the effect is very low if a markup document containing additional contents made with a language that a user is unable to read is displayed in an interactive mode.